mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Alby
Alby was a character in The Maze Runner and was the leader of the Gladers He is named after Albert Einstein. Biography Early Life You are right The Maze Runner Two years later, Alby witnesses a teenage boy named Thomas enter the Glade through the box elevator and teaches him about the history of the Gladers. The next day, Alby is informed by a Glader that the box delivered a girl to the Glade, much to Alby's suprise. After he and Newt, Alby's second-in-command, pull the unknown girl out of the box, the girl wakes up and questions her surroundings before falling into a deep coma. Ably immediately orders the others to take utmost care of the girl and do everything possible to revive her. Later that night, Alby rescues Thomas from another Glader named Ben, who attempts to murder Thomas. He later decides to banish Ben to an area in the Maze. A few days later, Alby, Thomas, Newt, and Chuck witness the keeper of the Runners, Minho return from the Maze and he reports to Alby that he saw a dead Griever. Alby, though reluctant at first, goes into the Maze with Minho to search for the dead Griever. But, when they find the Griever, it lunges and attacks Alby and Minho Alby gets stung and severly wounded by the Griever, but Minho grabs Alby and flees the Griever and eventually returns to the Glade, where Thomas and Newt are waiting. But, before Minho could turn the wounded leader over to the med-jacks, the doors to the Glade close, leaving Alby, Thomas, and Minho trapped in the Maze. Shortly afterwards, the three Gladers get attacked by a group of Grievers. Minho and Thomas decide to split up to distract the Grievers. Thomas grabs Alby, ties him using the Ivies growing on the walls of the maze, and leaves him hanging there, about ten feet above the ground, thus ensuring his safety from the Grievers. The next day, Alby is brought down and given the Grief Serum and he goes through the Changing. The Changing causes Alby's memories to come back and he recognizes Thomas. Alby later commands Minho to train Thomas to become a Runner. After a few days of training, Thomas and Minho approach Alby and Newt and inform them of what they discovered that day: The Cliff contains a possible exit from the Maze and it is possibly the place where the Grievers originate. Alby and Newt both express interest in the discovery, but before they could question them further, however, Chuck informs the Gladers that the unknown girl had finally awoke from her long coma. But, when Alby goes to the girl's room, she is missing. Alby eventually finds the girl, named Teresa, in the middle of a conversation with Thomas. At the same time, he hears that the doors of the Maze have not closed for the night the way they always do. He also learns that Teresa has triggered some sort of an ending. He is angry at her because he thinks she is a threat and orders Newt and a few other Gladers to imprison Teresa in the Slammer. The Gladers decide to sleep inside the Homestead that night so that the Grievers cannot attack them. But the Grievers come anyway, and start attacking the Homestead. Gally warns the Gladers that the creators of the Glade will kill them, before Gally is attacked and dragged away by a Griever. Alby and Newt are later convinced by Thomas to release Teresa, which they reluctantly do. After releasing Teresa, she and Newt enter the Maze to map out changes while Teresa was using her telepathic link to communicate with Thomas, who goes with Minho. Teresa, Newt, and Minho later return to the Glade with an injured Thomas, being stung by the Grievers. Sometime later, the stone walls leading to the Maze stop closing at night, and Grievers constantly attack the Gladers at night. Alby and the other Gladers injected Thomas with the Serum and imprisoned Thomas in the slammer to keep him safe from the Grievers while Thomas went through the Changing. Two days later, Thomas awoke and had Newt call a gathering to discuss his plan to escape the Maze after realizing the letters on the maps of the Glade the Runners make spell a code that must be typed into a computer near the Cliff to open a tunnel leading out of the Maze and will also shut down the Grievers. Alby was present at the gathering when Thomas revealed that the Glade was created by an organization called WICKED and WICKED also abducted the Gladers and forced Thomas and Teresa design the Maze.Shortly after the gathering, Alby, Thomas, Teresa, and the rest of the Gladers headed for the Cliff, but were attacked by the Grievers along the way. Alby decided that death then would be better then life back in the real world, and "threw himself" to the Grievers. Newt tried to save Alby, but was too late, and Alby was killed by the Grievers while the Gladers retreated and continued to the Cliff, where they would successfully escape the Maze. Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Deceased